


Don't Ruin the Moment

by andiebeaword



Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fic-Swap, No Jeid, Oral Sex, Smut, Smutty Daydream, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Reid goes in to interrogate Cat. J.J. is there with him while Reader is behind the glass. J.J. soon trades places with Reid, and Reader has a vivid daydream as a result.
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Reader, Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jereau/Catherine "Cat" Adams, Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115534
Kudos: 28





	Don't Ruin the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is for my secret-fic-swap. I got the lovely maggie (who is a huge Spencer/Cat fan like me!) I totally was going to write the typical Spencer/Reader or even a Spencer/Cat one shot, but then I saw her post that she would love it if she could read a J.J. centric one. I also couldn't resist as I got to the smut. This will satisfy the "handjobs" square of my cm-kinkbingo card. A huge shoutout to cupcake525 for fueling me with smut ideas for this!

\-------♥-------- 

"Spencie," Cat crooned as she sat in her seat. Reid was quick to whip the door open, barely careful enough not to slam it closed right in J.J.'s face. 

"Where's my mother?" Reid asked her, not showing any signs of empathy. Y/N couldn't blame him as she huffed behind the two-way mirror. She had only joined the team two months after what went down at the restaurant. From what J.J. and Emily had told her, Catherine Adams was not a bitch you wanted to mess with; but she clearly had a thing for Reid. 

"Y/N...I don't like where this is going," J.J said, leaning her back against the wall that wasn't connected to the room Reid and Cat Adams were in. 

"I've missed you." 

"What did you and Lindsay do to her?" Y/N already noticed just how different Reid is when he's around Cat Adams as compared to other unsubs. It's clear she left a thorn in his side he hasn't bothered to remove just yet. "How did you--"

"NOW. STOP." Cat raised her palm to her favorite FBI agent. "You don't get to walk in here and hiss at me like I'm the criminal. Now, we do this my way." Two seconds later, she kicks out the chair in front of her, Reid catching it with an almost too good a grip. "Have a seat." Reid sits down, never once taking his eyes off Cat. "How was prison? Did you like it?" 

"No." Y/N glanced over at J.J. as Reid answered. Y/N hated how she noticed the way J.J. winced when he spoke. Y/N knew the day they found out that he'd been arrested in Mexico, that J.J. blamed herself, completely, like she failed him as his best friend. 

"It's not fun, is it?" 

"Unlike you, I didn't deserve to be there." 

"How did you stay sane? A brain like yours needs...stimulation in such a gray place."

"I worked in the laundry room and I played chess." 

"That's three, maybe four hours, tops. What about the other twenty?" 

"I read." 

"That's still not enough. You have to....go someplace." As Cat spoke those last two words, she locked eyes with J.J. Y/N glanced back and forth between the two with Reid's back to her the entire time. J.J. faltered a little, shuffling her feet as she regained her previous stance. Now, some of the team members would like to believe that Y/N had the hots for the 'just released out of prison' doctor. But, they'd be wrong. Not to say Y/N doesn't find Reid....attractive to some degree; but..she's actually had her eyes on the married woman. Yes, the very same one who's now having a stare down with Ms. Adams. "Up here," Cat says as she hits her frontal lobe with her index finger. "Or else, you go crazy." After a break of silence, Cat leans closer to Reid. "Do you wanna see where I go? I'll show you." She uses both her index fingers to verbally and physically say "Come here," to him. He does so without any hesitation. Y/N shakes her head. Man, does he let that woman play him like a fucking fiddle. 

Just as Cat raises a hand to touch Reid, J.J. enunciates, "No touching." Y/N sees both of them glance over to her, as if silently saying "leave us alone." 

"You know what, Cat?" Y/N's eyes widen as she sees J.J. question Cat right as she lays her filthy fingers on Reid's face. "Believe me when I say I get your fascination with Spencer, I do; but, I also know you seem to have a fascination when it comes to women, too." Cat retracts her hand from Reid, craning her neck in J.J.'s direction. She looks the blonde up and down slowly, before scoffing. 

"Is that so, Blondie?" Cat bares all her teeth towards J.J., then scowls back at Reid. "You want your mommy back, don't ya?" Reid stiffens. "Well, you'd be wise to give Blondie a shot. Who knows, maybe she'll even convince me sooner than you would to let Mommy go." Reid reluctantly sighs, slowly standing up from his chair to walk towards the door. Before opening it, he gives J.J. a knowing look. His mother's life is on the line, after all. 

"So...you think she can do it? I thought you were Cat's Achilles' heel?" 

Y/N couldn't place the look on his face as she saw her words register in that big brain of his. Truth was, as far as she knew, Reid was the only man who could get under Cat Adam's skin. Y/N moved over slightly, subconsciously telling Reid he could sit beside her. "The team believes so--"

"No, Reid. You are. The only reason we're even here is because that woman right there put your ass in prison and had your mother kidnapped, all to play another game with you." Y/N felt defeated by this point. She had to refocus her ears so she could better hear the conversation currently happening between J.J. and Cat. 

"...you called me, oh what was it?" J.J. mused, tilting her head to one side, trying to draw a reaction out of Cat. "..oh, wait. That's right. 'Blondie McBlonderson." Remember?" Y/N caught a small hint of a flicker in Cat's eyes. She scoffed. Looks like J.J. got Cat's attention, now. 

"What's your point..J.J." Cat's eyes widen, sarcastically, as she spoke J.J.'s name in a similar fashion. J.J. clearly suppressed a short giggle, well aware she was getting somewhere. 

"It's Jennifer to you, Cat, only my friends call me J.J. and you..are not my friend." 

Y/N can feel her eyes drooping slightly. Of course, leave it to the good doctor to make sure she's fully aware of it. "Hey...Y/L/N...if you need to go find a place to nap, it's okay." She jolted upright at his not-so-subtle jab. Y/N knows he didn't personally mean anything by it, but the thought alone kept her from closing her eyes for a little while longer. 

"No! No...I'm cool. AWAKE. Okay?" Reid chuckled a little at that, and she was glad to help put even the smallest of smiles on his forlorn face. A smile that quickly disappeared as they turned their joint attention back to the two-way mirror. 

"Alright...Jennifer. What's your angle in all this? You know very well if Spencie doesn't get his fine ass back in here, you all can kiss Mrs. Reid goodbye." 

J.J. laughed a little. "See...I don't buy that. Well, at least, not entirely." The three of them knew before even stepping foot here that Diana Reid was presumed safe until Cat gave a signal of some kind, most likely through Reid's phone; or, in the case now, J.J.'s. "Last time we saw you, you had a woman helping you out..the Bomber, right? Sharon Mayford? She and you were...a thing, right?" 

Cat physically cringed at J.J.'s guess. The team already knew she and Lindsay Vaughn were, at least, a couple, if only in Lindsay's mind. Most of them just assumed Cat felt other women were easier to manipulate. Although, Y/N would bet money any day that if Cat really want to test her skills, Reid would almost gladly be a willing guinea pig. She refuses to look J.J. in the eye, letting the blonde know all she needs to. 

"You want to know how I know, Cat?" J.J. slowly stands up, moving her hands to her blouse, unbuttoning the first button. "You always pick women to team up with...and you choose men, like Spencer, to fight against." J.J. then motions Cat to stand up, luckily both Reid and I can still hear their conversation. "Believe me, we all know just how infatuated you are with Spencer....but, what about me?" 

Reid and Y/N both let out a unanimous "Wha??" at the same time. She turned to look at him, feeling an odd sensation she couldn't quite put her finger on. "You hearing what I'm hearing?" 

"I--uhh, I think so, but my ears could very well be bleeding." 

Y/N chuckled at his answer, trying to focus back on J.J. and Cat. Cat scoffed at Blondie's remark, already displaying signs that her guesses were more spot on than even she would probably care to admit. "Riight, you know, Blondie, if you're jealous of the good doctor, you could've just let me know."

"You know, Cat, I'm betting you'd be game for a threesome between Spencer and me." Only in that moment did Y/N share the same look of shock as Cat did, herself. 

"I heard her wrong. Please tell me I heard her wrong, Reid." Y/N hadn't exactly been forthcoming about her sexuality to the team, because, really it's absolutely none of their business, but..now, she was having a difficult time trying to get the image of J.J. and Cat...making out..out of her head. Y/N failed to notice the way Reid was side-eyeing her, like he was having an inner battle regarding her previous statement. 

He coughs dramatically and readjusts his sitting position next to her. "I don't think so..." Y/N scoffed. The man had a 187 IQ and at even the slight mention of a chance to see two hot women with each other slashes that number clear down to 60, easy. "..you know, J.J. is only trying to give Cat what she wants...to try and help save my mom." Dude had a point. A very valid point, Y/N thought. 

"As hot as you are, Blondie, you and I both know I'd much rather prefer the good doctor all to myself." Cat tilts her head, slightly, looking directly at Reid. "Isn't that right, Spencie?!" 

Y/N heard Reid mumble something in reply, but she was beginning to feel her mind wander off down the rabbit hole. She saw J.J. and Cat stand up with J.J. slowly walking back towards the door....

\-------♥-------- 

"Aren't you going to join them?" 

What? Y/N felt her head throb, unsure for a minute as to what Reid was insinuating. Apparently, he must've heard her inner thoughts and answered them, bluntly. "Are you going to join them? They're waiting." Who's waiting?

Y/N raised her head up to see a sight her eyes will never allow her to unsee. 

Right there, on the interrogation table, was J.J. with her pants down to her ankles and Cat eating her out as if J.J.'s pussy was going to be her last meal. Y/N instinctively rubbed her eyes. Lord, I must be dreaming, Y/N thought to pinch herself, but opted against it. 

"C'mon, Y/N, we're missing all the fun." Reid piped up, making no attempt to hide his now obvious bulge clearly seen from a mile away when looking at his crotch. Wait....am I about to join a threesome? Or a foursome? 

Always the intuitive one, Reid answered Y/N's question without even having to hear her ask it. Did I want it to be a foursome? This was drawing Y/N towards equally dangerous and uncharted territory. She felt both scared and arousingly excited. "Don't worry. I'll only join if invited. But, I'm a guy. There is so way I'm not jerking off to what I know is happening and about to happen, if I can help it. I got two heads, after all...and I can tell you with confidence I'm not thinking with my brain here." 

Fuucck. Y/N needed to get in there. J.J. was now panting, the sweat on her forehead glistening under the dim lights above. As she walked in with Reid hot on her tail, they both heard Cat release J.J. with a 'pop,' fingering her as she rides out her orgasm. 

"Well, aren't you just a fine new piece of tits and ass," Cat said, licking her fingers off one by one, knowing Y/N was salivating at the sight before her. Without warning, Cat's lips were on Y/N's, eliciting a deep, gutthroatal moan from her as she tastes J.J. on her. Y/N lapped at every crevice she could find, feeling Cat's hands gravitate to her breasts, scratching at her peaked nipples. Y/N's ears perked up as she heard the sound of a belt coming undone, Reid's pants hitting the floor. His hand warmed its way into Y/N's, pulling her out the kiss as Cat continued to assault her jaw and neck. 

Reid gently pulled Y/N's hand in his, releasing it when she felt his cock, stiff as a board. Through lidded eyes, she watched him mouth the words 'is this okay?' knowing the boy would be completely content with jerking off to all three of them from the chair in a corner. Y/N carefully nodded, turning back to Cat, who only just finished leaving bite marks down her clavicle. 

"Ladies, do we care if Reid joins us, or should he go in a time-out?" Y/N giggled a bit at the idea of the boy being scolded to the corner to masturbate like a toddler who touched something they weren't allowed to. It didn't help that Reid pouted, adorably, while Cat and J.J. stood in thought. 

"You hard, Spencie?" Cat came over, placing a delicate hand over his boxers, confirming what Y/N was sure she already knew. Reid visibly gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "In that case," J.J.'s eyes trailed up Y/N's lower half, a hunger she only ever wished to see pooling in J.J.'s irises as she walked over to her. "..why don't I suck you dry while you help the poor boy out..." Shit. Could my panties get any more soaked? Y/N's thoughts were answered almost instantly as Cat came around to join J.J., the two of them making quick work of her pants, leaving her in her heels. Y/N watched in awe as they each took a strap of her thong between their teeth, trailing down her thighs at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Y/N dared a glance over at Reid, strangely feeling even more aroused at the sight of him taking himself in his hand, moving up and down at a leisurely rate. "Shit! Oh, fuck!" J.J. slipped two fingers in Y/N's cunt, already twisting and curling them over her clit, trailing up her stomach before taking her nipple in her mouth, her tongue doing wonders to every nerve Y/N could feel. She moaned at J.J's touch, wishing for more. "J.J....fuck..what happened to sucking me---oh fuuck! Um...dry?" Y/N didn't want to sound whiny or ungrateful, but she was feeling her orgasm building rapidly, and desperately needed J.J.'s mouth to be lower. She pulled out her fingers, inspecting Y/N's juices that lingered behind. Just as Y/N thought she was going to stick them in her mouth, J.J. turned to Cat, placing them gingerly on her lips. The moans Cat made as she sucked the remnants of Y/N off J.J.'s slender fingers did things to her ears not even she was capable of comprehending right now. 

Once J.J. was satisfied, Y/N watched her motion to Cat with her eyes, then to Reid. Y/N trained her eyes on the two of them, not at all paying attention to J.J. until she felt her nibble on her sensitive pussy, kitty licking here and there with every thrust she gave. "Jesus, fuck! J.J.!" Y/N felt her head fall back while her eyes rolled, involuntarily, up to her eyebrows. That woman sure knew how to hit her sweet spot. As Y/N came down from her high, she caught Cat with her tongue down Reid's throat, dazed at watching her stroke his dick with care. A tinge of jealousy lit through Y/N as she heeded J.J.'s words. "Reid, you mind?" Y/N snaked her hand over Cat's, silently telling her this was something she wanted. To Y/N's surprise, Cat released her hold around Reid's shaft, choosing to devour his lips with hers, instead. 

With J.J. still at her throbbing cunt, Y/N teased Reid for a bit, letting her fingers dance delicately over every inch of his member, twice, then three times. "Y/L/N.....please," he mewled through gritted teeth. She heard the desperation is his strained voice, wrapping her palm over him, squeezing her knuckles together in a tugging motion, flicking the tip of him as her hand reached the spot every time. Cat broke her kiss with him, trailing his neck, then his abdomen, settling just inches from where Y/N's hand was. 

"So..." Cat narrowed her eyes at the youngest agent. "Y/L/N or...." 

"Y/N, please, fuuuccckk!!" J.J.'s tongue hit a particular sweet spot, building towards an orgasm for Y/N. J.J. swiped her tongue along every inch of skin within her reach, not leaving a single drop to drip onto the dirty floor beneath them. Cat covered Y/N's hand with hers, carefully pulling it off Reid, then settling her lips just below where his precum could be seen. 

"Thinking what I'm thinking, hmmm, Y/N?" Only slightly nodding, Y/N dipped her head down, letting her lips and tongue graze Reid's shaft from balls to tip. Cat followed suit, swiping her own tongue around Spencer's dick, purposefully touching Y/N's every time they hear the man beneath them moan and whimper like the hot mess he is. Eventually, Reid had enough, reaching forward to grip Y/N and Cat by their chins. 

"Now, which one of you is going to finish me off?" Almost in sync, both women turn their hands to J.J., who had three fingers knuckles deep in her heat, grasping at one of her breasts with the other hand, using the tip of one of her nails to bring her nipple to a hardened peak. Panting, J.J. realized she'd been asked a question. 

"Not--not me, no, uhh, Spence and I--just, no." 

With that, Y/N and Cat looked back at each other, a hint of mischief glaring back at them both. Silently, Cat wrapped a hand around the base of Reid's cock, stroking him vigorously, kneading his balls with her thumb. She then swiped him all the way up, taking Y/N in a heated kiss that made the hairs on both Reid's and J.J.'s necks stand up. "Fuck, Cat...." J.J. trailed her hand over to her neglected breast, repeating her previous actions from before. With her other hand, Cat gripped Y/N's chin, breaking the kiss, and leading her down to be eye level with his glistening manhood. Y/N let out a whimper, wasting no time in wrapping her tongue gently, then roughly around him. With Cat still massaging his balls, Y/N begins pumping him from the middle. 

Reid's eyes snap shut at the amount of pleasure he is enduring. Between Cat fingering his balls and Y/N giving him a simultaneous blow job and hand job, it doesn't take long at all for Y/N to feel his seed fill her mouth and slide down her throat. Once she is satisfied with sucking every last drop of him, Y/N lets him go with a 'pop,' eyeing both Cat and Reid with a knowing smirk on her lips. As they share another obvious glance, Reid grabs a fistful of hair with each hand, moving the two women's lips together, dominantly. 

Deciding she had enough masturbating, J.J. walked over and released Y/N from Reid's grasp. "It's not nice to leave me in the corner," J.J. mused, trailing a finger around every inch of exposed skin she could. Not missing a beat, J.J. shot Reid a look before pointing over in the general direction she just came from. "Spence, how 'bout you just watch?" With a clear pout across his face, Reid begrudgingly made his way over to the corner, huffing and puffing as he plopped down and prepared himself for the sight he hoped he was about to see. 

J.J. motioned with her finger to have Y/N go sit in the empty chair by the table, as Reid was currently occupying the other. Y/N sauntered over, slowly lowering herself on the cold metal chair. J.J. then eyed Cat to follow, glancing down at Y/N, giving a knowing look back to Cat, watching her glide over with a smirk on her face. Cat dropped to her knees, wincing a little at the feel of the cold floor beneath her. Y/N braced herself as she felt Cat's hands roam over her ankles, calves, legs, reaching her thighs with a feather-light touch. The teasing was tantalizing. If Y/N thought she couldn't take anymore, she was horribly mistaken. J.J. grabbed her by her hair, pulling her into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. 

Cat walked Y/N's thighs with her fingertips, landing just one finger inside her cunt. As an honest reaction, Y/N bit J.J.'s lip, bringing a moan out of her mouth as a result. "Fuck, Cat!" Y/N cried out after releasing J.J. As Cat continued her menstruations of kitty licking and pumping, J.J. bit and sucked down Y/N's neck, stopping at her breasts, taking one on her mouth. As waves of pleasure rolled through her body, Y/N dared to open her eyes, landing them on Reid. With Cat eating her out like she was the woman's last meal, J.J. sucking and biting at her breasts as if she were starving for touch; and finally, Reid. Watching him pump his own cock to the picture in front of him sent Y/N over an edge she never knew even existed until now. Y/N felt like a waterfall of endless desire, every inch of her body pulsating as she experienced what felt like the best orgasm of her life by far. 

"Y/N...." She couldn't place where or who the voice was coming from. "Y/L/N..." J.J.? Y/N looked down to see J.J. was still tongue deep over her breast. The fuck? "Y/N!!" 

"Y/N!" She rapidly blinked her eyes repeatedly, coming to her surroundings. J.J. had been calling her name, wanting to ask her if she thought Cat was lying or not about getting pregnant using Reid's sperm. By the time Y/N came to, Reid had switched with J.J. again, now, from the looks of it, slow dancing with Cat, whispering only just loud enough for them to hear. 

"Spencie, don't ruin the moment," Cat said, moving to lean her head on Reid's shoulder. Y/N had fully come back to reality, giving J.J. her best 'what the fuck happened?' look. 

"I don't want to, but I'm on the clock," Reid replied. As the two of them swayed with each other, Y/N hoped J.J. could provide some help with her confusion. 

"J.J., um, how long was I out of it?" The blonde turned her gaze to her friend and co-worker, displaying a weird, natural look on her face. 

"Y/N..you looked like you were daydreaming," J.J. laughed, glancing back at Reid and Cat to ensure she didn't miss anything important. 

"I felt scared...at how much...I enjoyed poisoning the other prisoners." Reid's words, even in a hushed tone, rang through the double-sided window. 

"Alright, Y/N, um, now that you're back on planet earth with us, can you try and listen to what Spence is telling Cat so that we can figure out where Lindsay is holding Diana, cause we could really use your help right now." 

Y/N stood up from her chair, taking in the scene in front of her. "You know me. I always have a contingency plan." Just as she heard Cat's last word left her mouth, Y/N had a lightbulb moment. 

"Hey, J.J., I think I got something." 

"What is it?" The rest of the team was patched in, thanks to Garcia. 

"Well, um, we know that Cat is using Lindsay, but, um, does Lindsay know that? I mean, Cat is all about Reid, so why would Lindsay agree to be her patsy unless she doesn't know?" 

"Did you get that, Emily?" 

"Sure did, thanks Y/N, hey J.J., we're almost at the cabin, now. Let's hope we can use this. Diana's life depends in it." With that, Emily ended the call. J.J. and Y/N turned their attention back to Reid and Cat. 

"At first, I was furious because the secret had to be the baby inside you," Reid said. J.J. gave Y/N a curt nod, letting her know that Emily was relaying this footage to Lindsay via her phone. "How could it be anything else? But then I realized that somehow, you knew I liked hurting those men. Now I know it's both things."

"So which is it, Spence?" Cat's smiled widened with each button she pressed on Reid's phone. 'C'mon, don't fumble it now. You're at the one-yard line." 

"You're not pregnant with my child. You got pregnant with Wilkins' to put me in as compromised a position as possible. But it should be mine. I wish it were mine. Because you and I....we deserve each other. That is the real secret." 

At Reid's last word, a teary-eyed Cat hit 'call,' putting his phone to her ear. "Kill her. Lindsay, I said..." Cat turned around, looking directly at the camera. "Lindsay, sweetheart, it's complicated, okay?" Minutes went by, Emily let J.J. and Y/N know that they managed to rescue Diana and they were bringing her back to the BAU. 

"We do deserve each other, you know..." Cat was still trying to salvage whatever little feelings she felt lingered between the two of them. "You guessed right." 

"You lied, by the way." Reid was quick to shoot back, though relief was clear in his features. "You were going to kill my mother regardless." 

"You know, Spencie...that line we both know you crossed while in prison...there's no coming back from that. You really are just...like..me." 

Reid lunged forward, taking his watch back from Cat. He made sure to look the woman dead in the eyes, wanting to make sure she never again misunderstood him. "Watch me." As Reid met J.J. at the door, shutting it behind them, Reid walked over to Y/N. "Hey, um, J.J. just told me your instincts are what saved my mother, so um, thank you." 

Y/N gave him a small smile in return. "Oh, it was nothing. Just, uhh, I had an interesting daydream while you and she were playing verbal tonsil hockey in there. I guess it helped." Shrugging, Y/N went to move past him, stopping when he cleared his throat. 

"Really? What kind of daydream was it?" Y/N felt her cheeks blush, averting her eyes away from Reid before landing on Cat. The felon raises her eyes to the mirror, almost as if she knows. 

"Oh, well, that's um, it's classified information." Reid gave her an arched eyebrow before leaning down, pecking her on her temple. 

"Still, um, thanks for saving my mom. I owe you." 

Y/N watched Reid leave with J.J., decided to take one last look at Cat. Her face said it all. Just as Y/N moved to walk past the door, she heard Cat's voice ring through her ears. "Someone's jealous." 

\-------♥--------


End file.
